The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Fifth Generation (“5G”), Authentication Authorization and Accounting (“AAA”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Acknowledged Mode (“AM”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Access Server (“AS”), Authentication Server Function (“AUSF”), Bandwidth (“BW”), Cell Group (“CG”), Cell Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“C-RNTI”), Common Physical Downlink Control Channel (“C-PDCCH”), Dedicated Control Channel (“DCCH”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DMRS”), Domain Name System (“DNS”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Enhanced Subscriber Identification Module (“eSIM”), Equipment Identity Register (“EIR”), Evolved Packet Core (“EPC”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), E-UTRAN Radio Access Bearer (“E-RAB”), Evolved-Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“E-UTRAN”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Fully Qualified Domain Name (“FQDN”), Global System For Mobile Communications Association (“GSMA”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Home Policy Control Function (“H-PCF”), Home Public Land Mobile Network (“HPLMN”), Identity or Identifier or Identification (“ID”), International Mobile Equipment Identity (“IMEI”), International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Layer 2 (“L2”), Logical Channel Identifier (“LCD”), Logical Channel Prioritization (“LCP”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Master Cell Group (“MCG”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Mobile Country Code (“MCC”), Mobile Network Code (“MNC”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Master Information Block (“MIB), Mobility Management (“MM”), Mobility Management Entity (“MME”), Non-Access Stratum (“NAS”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Network Entity (“NE”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), New Radio (“NR”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Over-the-Air (“OTA”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Policy Control Function (“PCF”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Protocol Data Unit (“PDU”), Public Land Mobile Network (“PLMN”), Primary Synchronization Signal (“PSS”), Pointer (“PTR”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Random Access Channel (“RACH”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Resource Block (“RB”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Link Failure (“RLF”), Radio Network Layer (“RNL”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Radio Resource Management (“RRM”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Reference Signal Received Quality (“RSRQ”), Receive (“RX”), Secondary Cell Group (“SCG”), Secondary Synchronization Signal (“SSS”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), Sequence Number (“SN”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Subscriber Management Function (“SMF”), Signal-to-Noise Ratio (“SNR”), Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Sidelink (“SL”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Subscription Concealed Identifier (“SUCI”), Subscription Permanent Identifier (“SUPI”), Timing Advance Group (“TAG”), Tracking Area (“TA”), Time Division Duplex (“TDD”), Transport Network Layer (“TNL”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Unified Data Management (“UDM”), User Data Repository (“UDR”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Universal Integrated Circuit Card (“UICC”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), User Plane Function (“UPF”), Ultra-Reliable Low-Latency Communication (“URLLC”), Universal Subscriber Identity Module (“USIM”), Visited Policy Control Function (“V-PCF”), Visited Public Land Mobile Network (“VPLMN”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NAK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NAK means a TB is erroneously received.
In certain wireless communications networks, a certain amount of data may be available for transmission. In such networks, various portions of the data may be transmitted over one or more radio link control entities.